Sackbot
A Sackbot is a wooden, robotic Sackboy-like character that you can customize, use as actors in cinematic levels, and as gameplay objects. Tweaks Visuals Costume * Custom: Allows you to dress the sackbot in a costume of your choosing, in the same way as you can customise your character. * Copy player: The sackbot will copy the outfit of any of the players playing the level. * Copy owner: When the player is using a controllinator to control a sackbot, the sackbot will dress as the player controlling them. Animation Style Applies an animation preset which affects how a Sackbot will move, act, and emote. * Robot - Default setting to fit with the default Sackbot costume. * Zombot - Like Robot, but with more undead-like movements. * Sleepy * Avalon Centrifuge * Clive Handforth * Larry Davinci * Victoria Von Bathysphere * Herbert Higginbotham * Eve Silva Paragorica * Sackboy Animation styles for LittleBigPlanet PS Vita(* = returning from LittleBigPlanet 2) * Robot * Zombot * Sleepy * *Heroic (Avalon) * *Vivacious (Davinci) * *Ladylike (Victoria) * *Eccentric (Higginbotham) * Hollow (Exclusive to LittleBigPlanet PS Vita) * Sackboy Animation styles for LittleBigPlanet 3 A Sackbot is a wooden, robotic sackboy-like character that you can customize, use as actors in cinematic levels, and as gameplay objects. TweaksEdit VisualsEdit CostumeEdit * Custom: Allows you to dress the sackbot in a costume of your choosing, in the same way as you can customise your character. * Copy player: The sackbot will copy the outfit of any of the players playing the level. * Copy owner: When the player is using a controllinator to controll a sackbot, the sackbot will dress as the player controlling them. Animation StyleEdit Applies an animation preset which affects how a Sackbot will move, act, and emote. * Robot - Default setting to fit with the default Sackbot costume. * Zombot - Like Robot, but with more undead-like movements. * Sleepy * Avalon Centrifuge * Clive Handforth * Larry Davinci * Victoria Von Bathysphere * Herbert Higginbotham * Eve Silva Paragorica * Sackboy Animation styles for LittleBigPlanet PS Vita (* = returning from LittleBigPlanet 2) * Robot * Zombot * Sleepy * *Heroic (Avalon) * *Vivacious (Davinci) * *Ladylike (Victoria) * *Eccentric (Higginbotham) * Hollow (Exclusive to LittleBigPlanet PS Vita) * Sackboy Animation styles for LittleBigPlanet 3Edit Sackboy * Robot * Zombot * Sleepy * Avalon Centrifuge * Clive Handforth * Larry Davinci * Victoria Von Bathysphere * Herbert Higginbotham * Eve Silva Paragorica * Sackboy * Marlon Random * Newton * Evil Newton * Nana Pud * Captain Pud * Pinky Buflooms * White Wolf * Bear Little Toggle * Toggle * Papal Mache * Zom Zom Big Toggle * Toggle Swoop * Swoop Oddsock * Oddsock Funny Head Size When set to yes, the Sackbot's head size will change depending on the scale of the body, giving the appearance of a large head on a small body, or a small head on a large body. Expression Allows the user to set an expression for the selected Sackbot to show. * Expression Type: Sets the expression on the Sackbot's face. (Choices: Happy, Sad, Angry, Scared, and Neutral.) * Expression Level: Sets the Ranges'' from 1-3'' Set the intensity of the expression. (not applicable for neutral expression or LittleBigPlanet 2 Creator Curator Animations.) * Expression Level names Behaviour Sets how the Sackbot behaves. * Idle: The Sackbot will not move anywhere. It may look around and perform a few idle animations. * Follow: The Sackbot will follow the nearest player, as long as they are within the Awareness Radius. * Flee: The Sackbot will run away from players. * Patrol: The Sackbot will pace up and down like a sentry until it reaches barriers. * Act: Allows you to directly record actions for the Sackbot to perform using the standard control scheme. * Follow Waypoint: The Sackbot will follow a tag of a specific colour and label that you can set below, within its Awareness Radius. Is Hostile If this is off, the Sackbot will stop politely a short distance from you (if set to follow). If this is on, however, the Sackbot will barge rudely into your space. Hostility also makes the Sackbot use powerups against you, like the creatinator and grabinators. Awareness Radius The Sackbot will only follow, flee or look at something if it is within this trigger radius. Acting This section is only available if you have set the Sackbot's behaviour to Act. * Record: Starts a countdown, after which you can record some actions for the sackbot to perform by using the full range of a Sackperson's moves. * Restart: Tell the sackbot to start performing from the beginning of the recording. * Playback Mode: Choose how the Sackbot plays back its recording. * Loop Relative: After finishing one performance, the Sackbot starts again where it finished. * Loop Absolute: After finishing one performance, the Sackbot attempts to return to its original position before performing again. * Play Once: Each time the behaviour is activated, the Sackbot animates once, then stops. Movement * Walking Speed: Set how fast the Sackbot can walk. 100% is the normal player speed. * Afraid of Heights: The Sackbot won't walk off any high ledges. * Afraid of Danger: The Sackbot will try to avoid lethalised objects. * Can Change Layer: Set if the Sackbot can move in and out of layers or not. * Can Jump: Set if the Sackbot can jump. * Right Handed: This special option is only available if the sackbot's behaviour is set to Patrol. It changes the direction of patrol. Look At * Looks Around: The Sackbot looks around at points of interest inside its awareness radius, including other Sackbots and players. * Looks At Tag: The Sackbot will look at a specified tag, if the in it's awareness radius. Behaviour Chips In the toolsbag, on the gameplay objects page, in the Sackbot category is a special object called a Behaviour Chip. This object allows you to change certain tweaks on the Sackbot in the middle of a level; namely, the behaviour. Every Sackbot comes with a default behaviour chip, which is stuck to the centre of the Sackbot's circuit board. The settings of this original behaviour chip directly reflect what you set in the Sackbot's general tweak menu, as these are the Sackbot's default settings. You can place additional behaviour chips on the circuit board, and trigger them by attaching wires to them. The active behaviour chip is the chip that has been most recently activated. Can Swim? A feature added in LittleBigPlanet 3, you can choose whether a Sackbot can swim or Self Destruct in water. Operational Notes * If their animation style is set to Robot, or Zombot, a Sackbot's head will spin around when slapped. * Story Character animation styles (including sleepy) will fall over when slapped, like the Sackboy animation style. * The Hollow animation style (exclusive to LBP PSVita) is similar to the Robot, or Zombot animation style. * You cannot slap a Sackbot that has a Material Tweaker set to non-grabbable. * Sackbots are electrocuted if they come in contact with global water. * Sackbots are destroyed by lethalized materials in a similar manner to Sackpeople. Setting a Sackbot to indestructible will not prevent it from being destroyed by lethal materials or global water. * A Sackbot will not be harmed by lethal (either by a Danger Tweaker mid-game or by the Lethalize (Fire) tool in create mode) will not be hurt by fire, and the same with electricity and plasma. * Robot, and Zombot animation styles include squeaky sounds for moving and acting. * Sackbots can be resized. * When a Sackbot is set to follow and the player goes to a complex passage way that the sackbot can not reach due to not going that way, it will sometimes try to jump its way up there, not aware that it can't get to the player because its not taking the passage to it. * Sackbots don't grab unless its set to act and grabs something, if its controlled, or using logic that will copies the players actions and movements. * You cannot remove the brain chip that comes default with every Sackbot. * In LittleBigPlanet 3, you can make a Sackbot able to swim, unlike previous games where they were destroyed. * With help from the Gameplay Tweaker, you can make a Sackbot immune to any danger, including Spikes, Drowning, Crushing, etcetera. Trivia * Sackbots appear to be made out of oak wood. * The Sackbot Costume can be obtained in 2 ways: ** Saving The Costume via a Sackbot's "Save Costume" option. ** Completing the main story line of LBP2. * Sackbots are a good way of sharing costumes. * The hessian DLC does not matter on a sackbot because its a action and not a actual costume piece, making the selection on the sackbot completely useless. * Using random costume on 2 different Sackbots at the same time will result both Sackbots to have different costumes. * A Sackbot's microchip's size is irregularly off-grid size, until resized. Probably a left over artifact from the beta, where microchip's sizes were not confined to a grid. * The White Wolf animation style has no purpose in Adventure Mode, but the appearance does match the costume Regal Wolf. Category:Tools Category:LBP2 Tools Category:Characters Category:LittleBigPlanet 2 Characters Category:The Alliance Members Category:Sackboy's Costumes Category:Special Costumes